Eclipse
by Draconis2345
Summary: The creatures of Grimm are not the only things that go bump in the night. See what happens when real monsters have a go in one of the most popular huntsman academies on Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoy and as always RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions. **

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

A sandstorm raged in the desert's of Vacuo. The wind was rough and the sands bit the skin, a lone figure fought against the storm. She wears a white robe with golden lining. Steadily making her way through it. Her breath is heavy and her eyes show sadness, pain, and anger.

She stumbles and memories flash before her eyes. Memories of her tongue being cut out and her brain being removed through her nose while being forced to live through the experience with magic. She shakes off the memories, for she does not wish to dwell on them.

She gets up and presses through the storm, walking through debris and ruins of what was left of humanity; before it was destroyed. She felt that humanity would return though, and when it did, she would try to figure out a way to free herself of this curse she called an existence. As well as find a way to take her vengeance.

(Many Years Later)

In the dark of night, a lone figure stands a top the peak of an old castle in the far north of Atlas. He has an average build, but his prominent features are his larger than normal bat-like wings and his crimson eyes. He looks in a direction about south-east of his position and flies off in that direction.

Meanwhile in the city of Mantle, beneath the shadow of the towering floating city of Atlas. A fox Faunus woman is walking back home after a long day of working in the Schnee dust mines. She stops and turns around. "Who's there", she questions to the empty street behind her.

Thinking that it was just the wind, she continues down the street to her home. Knowing that it was more than just the wind she continues down the road with the sense that she is being followed. She begins to run into a nearby alleyway to evade her pursuer, only to be cut off by a dead end. "Where do you think you're going little lady"? She turns around and sees a middle-aged man of roughly minimal build in the alley way entrance looking at her with cold red eyes. As he approaches her, she feels light headed, as if the drowsiness from work had increased three fold.

When he gets within arms reach of her a new voice speaks up, "What do you think you're doing?" The middle-aged man looks behind him to see the bat winged individual standing in the alley way entrance waiting for a response. "What's it to you?" says the man. The younger male responds, "you shouldn't be feeding so regularly, have you forgotten rule number one?" "I'll feed whenever I feel like it. Unless you think you can stop me kid." said the man, already forgetting about his would be meal standing behind him half-cautious. "Actually, I do." As he said it, the young bat-winged male opened up a portal beside him and pulled out a silver sword with the form of a hand-in-a-half sword.

Without warning the man rushes the young male with what looks to be claws for nails. The bat-winged young man sidesteps him with near unnatural speed and impales him with the sword, causing the man to vanish in a burst of fire and ash. The young man went to the woman, who is starting to get over the drowsiness of whatever spell that she was under, and asks, "hey, are you alright?" The woman tried to scream, but the young man touched an area at the back of her neck knocking her out cold.

The young man then picks up the woman bridal style and walks out of the alleyway with her. He is then stopped by two Atlesian soldiers, "Hey kid, what happened? What are you doing with that unconscious woman?" The boy replied, "Hey gentlemen. I just saved this poor woman from a would be assaulter. Could you make sure that she gets home safely when she wakes up?" As he is laying the woman on the floor next to a building, one of the soldiers replies, "Uh, sure, we'll insure she gets there safely after we talk to her about what happened." "Thanks", says the boy, "Sorry, but I can't stay. But I was happy to help. Good evening gentlemen."

As the boy gets a good distance from the soldiers, he asks himself, "Why do they always scream?" "Its because of what you are." says a voice from the boy's left. Out of a different alleyway, walks out a very attractive young woman with light brown skin and raven black hair that comes down to her shoulders. She wears a pure white dress with gold trimmings lined around the edges that accentuates her golden colored eyes.

"Cleo? How long have you been there?" the boy said. "Long enough to see your handy work Prince." responded the young woman known as Cleo, "So, what was the reason you wanted to see me?" she asked, "I actually wanted to speak to everyone, could you give me a lift to Vale, it's a bit of a long flight." Prince rersponded "Sure, we can pick up Ebon and look for Maria afterwards." said Cleo. Prince exclaimed, "Cool, then let's get going." With that Cleo places a hand on Prince's shoulder, and with a flash of light, they vanished.

—

In the early morning light, a lone young man stands ready in the brush. He has short white hair and a lean muscular build. His eyes are an orange, amber color that are slitted while staring at his quarry. He is wearing only a pair of ragged torn shorts that seem like they used to be jeans. The cool breeze of the morning air tingles at his bare skin as he waits for the perfect opportunity to strike.

The deer ran and he chased after it, as he used the trees to keep up with his prey. "Man, this never gets old." said the young man as he closed in on his prey. When he got just above his quarry, he launched forward and used his claw like nails to slash at the deer's neck, killing it instantly.

Taking a few breathes he said, "Whew, now to get this back so we can eat," "Well I heard about fast food but this is just ridiculous," said a voice from the trees. The boy looked up to see a young man with bat-like wings wearing a rugged, button-up, long sleeved shirt with a leather long-coat over it, with a pair of travel-worn pants. "What are you doing here Prince?" asked the boy. "I have something I need to tell everyone. We came to get you Ebon." said Prince.

"I've got to get this back to the pack," said Ebon, gesturing to the dead deer, "after that I can go and see what you want to talk about." Prince got a smile on his face, "Cool, I'll wait for you here and we'll go to the normal place together. Besides, Cleo is currently looking for Maria anyway." "Alright, I'll be back soon." said Ebon as he hauled the deer carcass over his shoulder.

—

In the late evening of the Forever Fall Forest, a serpentine humanoid slithered through the foliage. She listens to the wind, marvels at nature's majesty, and smells the sweet scent of the Forever Fall sap off the trees. The animals at peace and nature in complete bliss.

She then hears a shear cry, as if something was frightened and needed help. She rushes to the location of the cry, only to discover that a lone young grim is being cornered by three hunters. Now to clarify, this is not like the soulless monsters that are the creatures of Grimm. This is a creature that looks like a young black dog, whose eyes look at one with the intenseness of the spirit of vengeance itself. But a child of this rare breed of creature.

To get the hunters' attention, she makes her serpentine tail known, to which they follow; forgetting the young creature that they were going after. Then they hear a voice singing with the sound of an angel in the morning light. So pleasant it is to their ears that when they see the visage of the one singing, they do not pay any mind to it. She was a colorful, almost rainbow-serpent from the waist down and a beautiful young woman from the waist up, with hair of emerald green, eyes and skin of sapphire blue, wearing only what appears to be the top of a swimsuit two-piece.

Unbeknownst to them, when they get close enough to touch her, her tail springs forth with one swift motion and takes off their heads with the force of the hit. She then goes to check on the young grim. It barks happily to her and runs off, back into the reaches of the Forever Fall Forest. The serpentine woman then transforms into a beautiful young human woman, with light tan skin and long chestnut brown hair. She now wears a casual pair of jeans with a complimentary blue t-shirt. "Hello Maria", says the voice of someone nearby, "still protecting the young I see." "Only from those who threaten them Cleo," the one now known as Maria says. "Well if you're done, Prince has something to tell all of us and you are the last to be retrieved." said Cleo. "Oh goodie. What does bat-boy have in store for us this time?" asked Maria. "Don't know, but he was pretty adamant about it," replied Cleo. "Alright, so what are we waiting for? Let's not keep his highness waiting." With that, they made their way through the Forever Fall Forest, leaving it as peaceful as it was before the hunters' deaths.

—

On a cliff in Vale, the four creatures stand to discuss the event that will change their lives forever. "So, now that we are all here, what I propose is that we attend Beacon Academy." The other three starred at the vampire like he had been brought back to life and died again in that one instance. "WHAT!?" exclaimed the other three. "You're insane," said Maria. "You've finally lost your mind," responded Cleo. "That's it, I'm throwing him off the cliff," said Ebon.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Prince pleaded, "Here me out. I thought of everything. We can easily say that our natural abilities are just semblances, we look the correct age. And if worse comes to worse we can just book it the hell out of there." "But how do you propose we hide our nature's from the headmaster of Beacon?", Cleo questioned. "That's the best part," exclaimed Prince, "We tell him what we are and get him to help keep our secrets, well, secrets." Ebon looks at him with an annoyed expression, "Actually, scratch that, I'm going to throw him into the cliff." "Wait," Cleo said, "it might actually work. If he gets hostile I could easily use my powers to make him forget about the encounter and we can go about our lives as normal." "Of course", exclaimed Prince while hiding behind Cleo. "Well, I guess it could be interesting going to a human/faunus school for the first time," responded Maria. "I guess it could work," said Ebon, "but if this goes to far south for us to get away, I'm personally ripping you a new one Prince." "Noted", Prince said, "Now guys, let's get started on our newest adventure. Let's go to huntsman school!"

**So yeah, not a bad start. Should let you guys know that I will not be able to get ch. 2 out until after St. Patrick's Day sense I'm going to Savannah. But I'll try to get it finished and up after I get back. Until then I'll be looking forward to reviews and comments. Tell me what you guys think of it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long period sense the last upload. As usual RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. **

**"****_italics_****" = thoughts**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter to Eclipse.**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon**

"Let me get this straight" , Ozpin said as he looked at the four individuals in front of him, "you four are other worldly monsters that should only exist in fairy tails and now you are asking to join my school because one of you is bored?" "Ah, that's about right" , Prince answered. Cleo interceded, "Actually, our real reason for being here is to have better relations with humans and Faunus. A key way of doing that is to first see what it is like to be in their shoes. We wish to join your school under the cover of being simple students and trust me, we can hide in plain sight incredibly well."

Ozpin thinks about it carefully, "_Dispite their reasons being questioning at best, it would be a good idea to keep an eye on these four. Who knows, maybe this will breed better relations with a part of remnant once thought to be nothing but stories._" Openly, he tells them, "Say I do allow you into my school. What special needs do I have to be aware of?"

"Unlike the others here, eating food does nothing for me. I'm a vampire, meaning that I need to have some source of blood at least once a day" , explained Prince. Ozpin responded, "I could ask for a favor with Vale Medical and see if they can provide extra blood packs for the students just in case we have more injuries than we can treat here." Prince answered, "Thanks, useful for if I am immobilized, though I normally feed off of animals in the first place. Still, good back-up plan."

"As for me" , said Ebon, "I need to be absolved of all classes on the day of and the day after a full moon, if that's possible." Ozpin responded, "Certainly, as long as you can still get the assigned work for those days done by the deadline I see no problem with it." Ozpin continues, "If there is nothing else, then I would like to formally welcome you to Beacon Academy. Just be sure that you are in the auditorium with all of the other first years by eight o'clock tonight. Until then, I wish the four of you a good day."

**3 Hours Later in the Auditorium**

The four monsters were waiting with everyone else for the start of the year speech that the headmaster gives every year. Students were still pilling in from outside after leaving the airships. Maria was looking around aimlessly, Ebon was leaning against a wall watching people enter the building, Cleo was patiently waiting while feigning sleep, and Prince was taking everything in.

"So, how does everyone feel about our new adventure?" , asked Prince. "About as excited as any of the other ones you've taken us on in the past." , said Ebon. "Awww, don't be like that man. Who knows, you might have some fun while we're here." , said Prince reassuringly. "Yeah, when that 'fun' shows up let me…" , Ebon stopped mid-sentence. He sniffed the air a couple of times before his eyes landed on a girl in a black and red lollita outfit and a red hood and cape around her shoulders.

Ebon immediately retreated farther along the wall as far away from the red hooded girl as possible. "Hey, what's up with him?" , questioned Prince as he watched Ebon retreat along the wall. Cleo followed Ebon's gaze until her eyes landed on the red cloaked girl. After thinking for a moment she said, "Uh-oh." "What's uh-oh?" , asked Maria. "I think Ebon found his you-know-who early." , replied Cleo. "That can't be bad right? I mean he had to find her eventually." , said Prince. Cleo responded, "Yes, but right now she looks to be around fifteen or sixteen. Which means that its going to be borderline torture for him to be here, and sense he found her, he won't leave this place willingly." Prince thought about it before a look of anguish came upon him. "Oh no, I'm so sorry Ebon. Don't worry, you'll make it through this buddy."

At that moment Ozpin arrived on stage. He looked at the assembled students with a mix of satisfaction and sorrow. "_These children don't realize the horror they are about to travel into that is the job of a huntsman._" , Ozpin thought. He looked in the direction of the four special members to his school. "_They may be trouble, but at least for now their intentions are not hostile to anyone here. For there to be creatures like them in our world though, then many other things must also be true. That is not a comforting thought._" , thought Ozpin. He started to speak, "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here to learn how to better slay the creatures of darkness and to better protect those who cannot protect themselves. But when I look upon you all, I see children who are entering a world that is not for the feint of heart. There is only so much that my school can teach you and the Grimm are not the only things that you need to look out for. Thus, it is up to you to take the first step."

A blonde woman walks up to the front of the stage and says, "All first years will stay here in the auditorium for the night. Tomorrow, you will have your initiation." The upperclassmen started heading out of the building, while the first years started finding locations in the auditorium to claim as their sleeping zones. Prince took one last look at his friend. He could see the troubled look on Ebon's face as he tried to not look at the red cloaked girl. Prince felt bad for his friend and hoped that he could get through this without loosing his head in the process. "Don't worry man," Prince said to himself, "we'll get through this and find a way for you to cope. Just watch, you'll be thanking me for this venture before you know it." With that Prince found a nice place in the auditorium's rafters to feign sleep for the rest of the night.

**Hello everyone. As usual don't forget to comment and review. See you guys next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the past, well, month of no uploading but this was a large chapter to get through. You guys are in for a bit of a read. A few things first though. **

**1\. Something I did not mean to leave out of the previous author's notes is that I have a co-writer for this story. His username is DarkPrinceLucky and he is a really good friend of mine. The character Prince is actually his personal creation. Honestly I couldn't have done this without him and if you can check out his fanfiction page. I believe he has a story that he plans to get back to in the future.**

**2\. I do not really have an upload schedule for the future because I try to get these chapters done as soon as I can. That being said, I try to take my time so that this story can be the best it can be so I apologize in advance if some chapters take longer than others to get done.**

**As always I do not own RWBY. That honor belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions. My co-writer and I only own the OCs in this story.**

**"****this"- regular speech**

**"****_This"-Thought Speech_**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Initiation**

The sun was rising on the horizon. Its light showed on the Emerald Forest and Beacon campus. Prince watched as its light entered the auditorium where the would be students spent the previous night. Cleo appeared next to him and asked, "Penny for your thoughts?" "Just thinking about how we're going to go through this initiation without revealing too much about what we are," Prince answered. "Really", said Cleo, "Now you're thinking about that? I thought you would have thought about that before hand." "You know as well as I do that this was really an excuse to get away from my family," said Prince. Cleo looked worried, "What happened this time?" "I don't want to get into it," Prince responded.

At that moment they noticed the other initiates getting up. They looked like people from various walks of life. From the young black haired girl Ebon was evading like the plague; to the heiress from Atlas who looked more serious than most of the other initiates. Prince and Cleo decided that it would be a good idea not to be spotted in the rafters and made their way quietly to their two friends. Prince gently gliding down while Cleo teleported to them.

"Ahhhhh", yawned Maria as she started to wake, "So…what's the plan for the initiation?" "No idea to be honest," Prince responded, "Thought we would just make it up as we went along." Ebon started waking from his own slumber, "Rrrrghh…and here I thought you were the type to plan ahead." "I normally do, but I have no idea what's in store for us when it starts. Any way, why don't we just head over to the cliffs so that we can spare Ebon a bit of torture for a little while longer," said Prince. "Sounds good to me," said Ebon.

**Later at Beacon Cliffs**

The initiates were lined up on the edge of the cliff awaiting the arrival of the headmaster. Ebon stood on the far left next to a boy in grayish steel armor with a bird emblem emblazoned on the chest. Maria stood between a girl with red hair who looked like a trained warrior and a black haired girl that smelled like cat for some reason. Cleo stood between the black haired girl that Ebon had been avoiding since yesterday and a yellow haired bombshell of a girl that looked as if she didn't have a care in the world. Prince had taken his position on the far right of the group next to a blonde haired boy who, to Prince's surprise, seemed to be the only one in the group who didn't seem like he belonged here.

The headmaster and his assistant approached the cliff and took their positions in front of the initiates. "I believe there has been talk about teams being chosen. Well, allow me to lessen your questions. You will all be placed into teams…today." said the headmaster. The initiates started speaking amongst themselves in low whispers about how the teams might be chosen. The headmaster continued, "Huntsmen normally hunt alone, but they must always be prepared too except aid from anyone that comes to help them. Therefore, the first person that you make eye contact with when you reach the ground will be your partner for the next four years."

The initiates looked a little worried and uneasy. Well, except for the four who could easily find each other and avoid all of the other initiates with relative ease. "Your objective is simple, once you find your partner you will proceed to the ruins in the north of the Emerald Forest. Once there you will collect one of the relics from the ruins and make your way back here. Good luck and do not hesitate to slay any Grimm who get in your way." said the headmaster. His assistant began to address the initiates, "Everyone get ready and prepare a landing strategy, we will be launching you…now."

With that Ebon was the first one launched and as the would be students were being launched one by one into the forest, Prince couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the poor blonde boy as he tried to ask what a landing strategy was. But he was more focused on the task at hand. He breathed deeply, prepped his wings, and opened his eyes just before he was launched as well.

**The Emerald Forest-Prince/Cleo**

Prince flew through the air after being launched and landed in a dense part of the forest. He looked around at his surroundings, the lush vegetation of the trees that gave the forest its name painting the area around him in an emerald green. He felt the presence of someone familiar nearby. "How are you doing Cleo?" he asked, "I guess we're partners." "It appears so, though there was little thought that I would be able to find you," said Cleo.

"So, we should probably start by getting to those ruins as quickly as possible so we don't have to show too much of what we can do," said Prince. "Agreed," replied Cleo, "Let's head up north, I saw their location while we were being launched." At that moment they heard some rustling in the nearby foliage. They both prepared themselves until Cleo raised a hand to stop Prince, "Wait, I don't believe that it's a Grimm." As if to bring truth to her statement, out of the brush emerged a turtle like creature standing on its hind legs. Its only distinguishing characteristic was the boll like hole on the top of its head that was full of water.

"Is that a kappa," asked Prince, "what is it doing all the way out here? Shouldn't it be at the bottom of the chasm where the river is?" "I think it's lost," replied Cleo, "It looks to be around the age of an infant. Forget the initiation for now, if someone spot him it will raise too many questions. Let's see if we can't get him back home where he belongs." "Alright, I'll see if I can get him there while flying," said Prince.

He approached the kappa with the utmost care saying, "Hey there little guy, you lost?" It answered him with a bit of a "skree" before running back into the brush. "He seems to be afraid of you," said Cleo. "Really? I couldn't have guessed from his sprint speed. Huh, where's Maria when you need her? She's a whole lot better with kids than I am," said Prince. "Let me give it a shot then," said Cleo.

As she approached the brush, she said in a soothing tone, "Hey, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to help get you home safe and sound. How about you stay with me so the bad bat boy won't bother you okay?" "Hey," exclaimed Prince. "Now how about it? Do you want us to help you find your home?" Cleo asked. The small kappa slowly poked its head out, looked in all directions, the bolted into Cleo's arms. "Now, now," Cleo soothed, "let's go find your home." "Well, since he apparently doesn't trust me we can't fly there and since you can't risk teleporting with him because the water could accidentally spill out, this is going to be a long trip." Prince said. "Well, last I checked there wasn't a timer on the initiation so we can afford to make a little detour," Cleo responded as she made cooing like sounds toward the little kappa.

**Later-Bottom of the Chasm**

They arrived at their destination after an hour of walking and climbing down the chasm to the river below. It was a small stream that wasn't much bigger than the width of a medium sized pond. "This seems to be the place," said Cleo still carrying the young kappa, "Ok, now I need you to distract his parent while I get him back home. You know how protective kappas can be over their young." "Yeah I know," said Prince as he approached the river, "I also remember how territorial they can be. They sometimes put werewolves to shame. Ah, where's Ebon when I need him?"

As Prince approached the river, it started to part in the center. Emerging out of it was a hulking turtle standing on its hind legs that was a little taller than Prince. It's shell almost looked like it was made from stone and its reptilian body left no question about how strong this creature was. "I've got a feeling that this is not going to be fun," said Prince. The adult kappa snarled and screeched at him in warning to back off, but Prince refused to leave. Instead he put one foot at the edge of the river.

Then the kappa lunged at him. Luckily kappa's weren't known to be the fastest creatures on remnant, so Prince was able to dodge it relatively easily. It turned around to swipe at him with its deadly claws, but once again all Prince did was duck under the swing. "_Cleo, I know you have to be sneaky about this, but could you please hurry it up woman," _Prince said within his mind. Cleo responded via their mental link, "_Now Prince, patience is a positive trait for someone to have._" "_At the the moment I could give a shit less about patience,_" Prince mentally responded as he dodged another swipe.

The kappa then tried to tackle Prince. He flew over it with simple ease and touched back to the ground behind the adult kappa. "_Okay, he's back in the river. You can stop with the antagonizing now,_" Cleo said within Prince's mind. With that Prince flew back up toward the top of the chasm leaving the kappa to return to its home in the river. He got back into the forest where Cleo was waiting for him. "Took you long enough," Cleo said as Prince touched down. "Well excuse me ms. immortal, but some of us can't teleport from one place to another in a second," refuted Prince. "Anyway, how about we head to those ruins now," Cleo asked. "Sure. I hope Ebon and Maria didn't have a detour like that to deal with," Prince said as he and Cleo made their way to the ruins' location.

**Meanwhile-Emerald Forest-Ebon/Maria**

As Ebon flew through the air, he prepared to break his landing by grabbing onto one of the trees. However, when he grabbed hold of the branch, his strength brought the tree down creating a snapping sound. "Well that could've gone better," Ebon said while looking at the tree that looked like a twig that was snapped in half. "You don't say," said a voice from behind him. "Hey, Maria, guess we're partners," said Ebon after turning around to look at Maria. "Yeah, so let's go get that relic thingy and get back up top before Prince and Cleo beat us to it," said Maria.

As they walked through the Emerald Forest, they heard snarling sounds coming from the bushes. They stopped and waited and were rewarded by the sight of five beowolves coming out of the brush. Ebon looked at them intensely and said, "Back off you poor, piece of shit copies before I show you how intimidating a real wolf can be." Ebon added a snarl for good measure. The beowolves, unafraid of the teen before them, rushed Ebon and Maria in an all out attack. Maria moved far to the right while Ebon rushed into the group. He punched one of the beowolves in the face, effectively caving its skull in, and proceeded to engage the other four in a melee brawl.

Maria stayed at a distance as she started to transform into her true serpentine form. One of the beowolves got a lucky shot and clawed Ebon across the back. Blood started seeping from the wound for only a moment before it started to heal at a quickened pace. Ebon responded by round house kicking the Beowulf that injured him in the side with an audible cracking sound. The beowulf flew into a tree and died instantly. Maria, now in her serpentine form, wrapped around one of the other three beowolves and proceeded to crush the life out of it. Ebon moved on the other two before they could react and forced their heads together, crushing both into shadowy dust.

"Your slacking Ebon," Maria said as she reverted back into her human form, "You allowed one of them to land a hit on you." "I wasn't slacking," responded Ebon as he rolled out his shoulders, "I just got reckless. If mom finds out she'll kill me." "After all the time she spent training you to be a great warrior and hunter? She wouldn't kill you, just make you wish you were dead," said Maria. A voice interrupted their conversation, "Oh, look at the little puppy! Weiss you can't tell me you can stay mad while being around this cute little guy."

As they moved in the direction of the voice, Ebon's footsteps got slower and slower. Maria looked behind her, "C'mon Ebon, what's the hold up?" "She's here," Ebon said as he continued to slow his pace, "If that was her voice…ohhhhh, this is going to be a long day." "Now don't lose your cool on me now lover wolf, we have to see what's going on. So at least try to act normal around her. No need in raising unnecessary questions, yet," said Maria as she started to drag him along.

They arrived through the brush to see the white haired heiress, Weiss they could guess, holding what looked like a black labrador puppy in her hands. "Honestly, why would anyone want to be around a flee ridden, drooling, adorable, cute little boy. Oh, you are such a good boy. Yes you are. Yes you are," Weiss said as she nuzzled her nose against the puppy. Maria's face went from motherly to abstract horror to excitement to worry in the span of a few moments. Especially after realizing what Weiss was holding was the same Grim puppy she saved about a week ago.

"Hey guys, what do you have there," Maria asked as she approached the two girls. "Just an adorable puppy that Ruby found in the middle of no where," said Weiss. "_Great, now I have a name, wonderful_," Ebon thought as he tried to make it seem that he wasn't there. "Hey, what's wrong with your partner," asked Ruby. "Nothing, he's just shy around girls. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to get him to start a conversation with me," Maria answered.

Maria started to approach Weiss, "You know that he probably belongs to someone." "I know," said Weiss, "so we'll probably have to find his owner after the initiation." "But Weiss, how are we supposed to fight if we have him in tow," asked Ruby. "Maybe if you guys let him go he might follow us," Maria suggested, "I mean, the Grimm normally don't attack animals anyway. So if we have him, it'll only put him in more danger." Weiss thought about it for a moment, then put the puppy down and watched as it ran in a few circles around her and sat down in front of her. "_Oh crap,_" Maria thought, "_Really, you decided to be someone's familiar? I know Grim can do that on occasion, but it's rare. Why do you have to make life hard for us little guy? On a side note, I'm so proud that you found a friend for life._"

"I say we stay together," Ruby suggested, "We have a better chance together than we would in pairs." "I…agree," Weiss reluctantly said, "We should go with that plan." "Well Ebon," Maria said while she turned toward him, "How about it. Will you be okay with a group of girls or are you going to have a minor panic attack?" "I'll…be fine. Lets…just go already," Ebon said as he started to walk away in the general direction of the ruins. "Are you sure that he's going to be okay," Ruby asked. "Oh, he'll be fine…I think. We should get going before he gets too far ahead of us," Maria answered.

**Emerald Forest Ruins-30 minutes later**

When they arrived at the ruins Ebon, Maria, Ruby, and Weiss found a minor sized ruin in the middle of a clearing. The ruin had a series of stone pedestals in a circle around the center. Each pedestal had a single chess piece, of which there was only one exact copy of each, on top of it. Currently there was only a pair of white knights, white rooks, and black queens. However, they were not the only ones at the ruins. A black haired girl with a bow in her hair and a blonde haired girl were currently waiting at the structure. The blonde girl was currently holding one of the two white knight pieces.  
"Yang," Ruby shouted as she sprinted toward her sister. Though from the perspective of her three traveling companions she might as well have teleported to the blonde. "Ruby! How's my baby sister doing in the initiation," the blonde now known as Yang asked. "I'm doing fine. I got my partner and actually made a few friends," Ruby answered. "Great," said Yang, "Care to introduce me?" "Sure," said Ruby, "This is my partner Weiss." "A pleasure," Weiss said with a mix of apprehension. "And these are my new friends Ebon and Maria," Ruby introduced. "Hello," Maria greeted. "Hi," Ebon said while standing just far away enough to be heard. "What's wrong with him," Yang asked. "Oh, nothing," said Ruby, "He's just very nervous around girls." Yang looked at Ebon inquisitively, "Is that so? Well he's going to have to get over that now won't he? Especially seeing how most of our year are a bunch of females."

As they were talking, Maria walked up to the pedestals and picked up one of the black queen pieces, "This should do nicely. Man, I hope Prince and Cleo are doing alright. I really hope that we end up on the same team." "Are those your other two friends," asked the black haired girl. Maria still thought that it was odd that she smelled so strongly of cat. "Yeah, we came to this school together. I hope that they're doing okay," said Maria. "Don't worry, they should be fine sense they made it into this school," said the black haired girl. "_You have no idea how fine they should be. Still, I worry,_" Maria thought. Out loud she said, "So, what's your name?" "Blake," the black haired girl now known as Blake replied. "Nice to meet you," Maria said. "Likewise," said Blake.

A sound was heard in the distance growing louder by the second, "Ahhhhh!" "Does anyone hear a girl screaming," asked Ebon. "Ummm…I don't think that's a girl," Yang said as she pointed toward the blonde boy flying above their heads and into a tree. "Ow," said the blonde boy as he righted himself inside of the tree, "I need to work on my landings. That hurt a little." A crashing sound was heard coming from the direction the blonde boy had flown from. Out of the trees came the red haired warrior-like girl being chased by a very large death stalker. She jumps over one swipe but is caught by the other and is sent flying in the direction of the other initiates, falling on her side as she lands.

"That might be a problem," Weiss said as she prepared her weapon for battle. Just as everyone else was getting ready for the fight ahead a red blur swept past them and toward the death stalker. "Ruby," Yang cried out. Ruby slashed at the large scorpion like Grimm, but with little effect. She bounced off of its bony armor and was open to an attack by its stinger. "Ruby," Yang cried out again as she started to run, but a flash of white shot past her and before the stinger could hit its mark it was caught by Ebon who held the stinger and pinned the death stalker's tail to the ground. "I'm alive," Ruby looked astonished at the fact that the stinger hadn't impaled her. "Don't just stand there, move," Ebon ordered with barely held force in his voice. Ruby used her semblance to retreat back to her sister while Ebon wrestled the death stalker for control of its tail.

"Ruby, what the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed rushing in there without backup," Yang berated her sister. Ruby looked at her with an apologetic expression, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to show that I belong here and that the headmaster's decision wasn't wrong." "As much as it irks me to say it, you would not have been accepted if you did not have the skill," Weiss said with an irritated look, "So how about you show you belong here by fighting smart instead of charging ahead of everyone else without backup." "Uh…is everyone done with the heart to heart? Yes? Then can I please get some help here," Ebon yelled in frustration as he struggled to keep his grip on the death stalker's tail.

"_Alright everyone,_" Maria said in everyone's heads. "Ahhh," they cried in surprise. "_Sorry, forgot you guys aren't used to mental communication. Listen, I can help us coordinate through my semblance. All of our minds are one, so we're in perfect sink._" "_Cool, so what's the plan,_" Yang thought. "_Just beat the hell out it until it dies while I have it secured,_" Ebon cried out in their heads. "_Alright great plan, go team,_" Maria thought.

"_Alright, Blake what can you do,_" Ruby asked mentally. "_I can create clones that I use for a misdirection based combat style,_" Blake replied. "_Alright, Blake try to get behind it while Weiss attacks it from range with dust based attacks. I'll make hit and run attacks to try and sever its tail,_" Ruby ordered. "_What do I do Rubes,_" Yang asked. "_Hit it till it dies,_" Ruby replied. "_Got it,_" Yang said. "_What about us,_" the red haired girl asked. "_You can-,_" Ruby started before her train of thought was interrupted by a loud series of howls.

Prince and Cleo came running out of the trees with another boy and girl on their heels. Behind them a pack of beowolves charged after them. The black puppy next to Weiss moved in front of her and started barking and growling at the approaching beowolves. "If we're going to help him we need to go now," Ruby said as she led her sister, Blake, and Weiss to where Ebon was wrestling with the death stalker, Maria following close behind them. "Alright then," said the blonde boy, "I guess we'll help them take care of the beowolves then." "Come on Jaune," said the red haired girl. "Right," said the boy now known as Jaune.

Prince and Cleo stood back to back with the other two initiates, "Hey, what can you two do," asked Prince. "I can calm my emotions to make myself practically invisible to Grimm and Nora becomes stronger when she conducts electricity. I'm Ren by the way," said the boy. "Nice to meet you, I'm Prince and this is Cleo," Prince said as he eyed the alpha of the pack. It stayed in the back away from the initiates, giving orders through a series of growls, howls, and barks. "What about you two," asked Ren. "I can summon weapons from a pocket shadow dimension and Cleo can teleport," Prince answered. "Enough talking," Nora exclaimed, "Let's just kill these Grimm already!" Nora then proceeded to slam her war-hammer into two beowolves; sending them flying. Cleo maneuvered her way in between the three of them, "Get ready," Cleo said as she made sure that she had ahold of all three of them. With a flash Cleo teleported the four of them a few feet outside of the pack's formation. "Whoa, that was kinda cool," said Nora as she wobbled a little feeling slightly dizzy. "Hey guys," Jaune yelled while running towards them with the red haired girl, "Need a hand?" "Sure," Prince answered without a second thought while drawing a dark rapier out of a shadow portal, "Let's see if these wolves can handle six of us at the same time."

Ebon struggled to keep holding on to the death stalkers tail. He could feel his grip slipping slightly. Before he could lose his grip however, a blast of ice struck the scorpion Grimm from the side. Afterwords, what looked like a flaming bullet crashed into the death stalker's face, causing Ebon to finally let go of his grip. "Huh…huh…huh…it's…about…time," Ebon said as he tried to catch his breath. "_You okay,_" Maria asked. "_I'm doing fine Maria. Thanks for the backup,_" Ebon answered. He could hear Ruby mentally giving orders to the others, "_Alright, Weiss keep up the long range attacks to keep it off balance. Blake, move in and out and target that tail as much as you can without it hitting you. Yang, just keep at its face and keep it focused on you._" "_You think that you can keep your composu-,_" Maria started before Ebon interrupted her, "_Oh, just shut it Maria and keep us connected. Ruby, what can I do?_" "_You need to rest. You've done enough already,_" said Ruby. "_I'm fine, just tell me how I can help,_" Ebon implored. "_Alright, then help Yang keep its attention by attacking its face. Try to keep its claws off of her,_" Ruby ordered. "_Yes ma'am,_" Ebon responded while popping his knuckles before charging into the left claw, dislocating it in the process.

The fight went on for about another five minutes before Blake was finally able to make the tail weak enough, "_Ruby,_" Blake called. Ruby let her sniper-scythe sing and after three shots the death stalker's tail tore clean off. "_Alright Yang, finish it_," Ruby ordered and without a word Yang took its tail, and with Ebon's help, forced the stinger into its face with as much force as they could muster. There was a loud _crack_ and a _skreeeee_ and the death stalker fell over dead, evaporating into dark ash. "_Whoo! Great going everyone,_" Ruby cried. Maria ended the mental connection, "Good, because I have no idea how much longer I could've kept the connection going." "Alright, now let's go see if the others need help," Ruby said.

The beowolves gathered together at the ordering growls of their alpha. The initiates grew on edge as they thought about what to do for the fight ahead. "_If these guys weren't here then me and Cleo could go all in and finish this no problem. But I guess we've got to handicap ourselves a bit,_" Prince thought to himself. "Scarlet, what can you do," Cleo asked the red haired girl. "My name is Pyrrha and I can manipulate magnetic metals with polarity," Pyrrha answered. "Alright…then how about this? Prince, I need you in the air. Attack them with arial dives. Stay out of their attack range if you can help it," Cleo ordered. "Got it," Prince acknowledged. "Ren, since you and Nora seem to be so well in sync, watch her back while she tries to open a path to that alpha," Cleo said. "Then me and Pyrra can try and get to the alpha without having to waste our energy on the rest of the pack," Jaune suggested. "Good idea. I was actually about to suggest it, but good thinking," Cleo praised, "Now, let's move."

Prince jumped into the air and began annoying the beowolves with striking sweeps from the sky. Not enough to kill any of them, but enough to catch their attention. Nora then charged the pack, swinging her war-hammer while moving in a direct line towards the alpha. "Let's go," said Jaune as he and Pyrrha began to make their way through the path that was created for them. Cleo kept a careful watch on the fight, looking for any faults in the plan. Jaune saw an opportunity on the field and cried out above him, "Prince! Get his attention!" Prince gave a confirming nod and flew straight down toward the alpha. The alpha turned its attention toward him and Jaune ordered, "Pyrrha now!" Pyrra blindsided the alpha with her shield and proceeded to put it on the defensive. It tried to call for help, but Ren, Nora, and Prince were keeping the other beowolves at bay. Jaune struck at the alpha's legs and Pyrrha struck at its head with Milo, beheading the alpha.

The other beowolves saw this and started to retreat from the fray. Prince landed and clapped Jaune on the shoulder, "Good…going…Jaune. That…was some…good on the feet…thinking there." "Thanks, hey are you ok." Jaune asked with concern. "Oh he'll be fine," assured Cleo, "He just needs some rest. He gets tired real easily in the heat." "But it's not that hot out here, it's actually quite cool," Pyrrha said. "Actually," Prince explained, "I get hot really easily when the sun is out. It's something that I've never understood about myself either. Always thought it might have something to do with my semblance, but that's just a personal theory of mine." "If you say so," said Ren. "We should get our relics and get back to the cliff," said Jaune.

They made their way to the others who were running to them after finishing off the death stalker. "You guys ok," Ruby asked as she ran to them. "Yeah we're fine," Jaune assured. Ren and Nora walked over to the pedestals and took one of the rook pieces with Nora singing, "I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle." Jaune and Pyrrha picked the other rook piece. Ruby and Weiss chose the only remaining knight piece. Cleo and Prince were left with the last black queen piece. As everyone made their way back to the cliff, the black puppy jumped up into Weiss's arms. "Isn't that," Cleo started to ask Maria. "Yes, it is. It chose to be her familiar," Maria whispered so that only Cleo could hear her. "Great, just what we needed to deal with. We're going to have to tell the headmaster about this and you are going to have to convince him that this is not a bad thing," Cleo said. "I know. I just hope that this doesn't come back to bite us later," Maria said as they started to head up to the top of the cliff.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Before I leave you don't forget to comment and review. Also Cleo is here in case you guys want some more knowledge on the creatures in this fic. Hello Cleo. "Hello Draconis. Allow me to thank you for this opportunity and a fair well for now. Now get to the next chapter. Shuu, shuu." Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going.**

**Cleo- Now that he's gone let's talk about the dog creature known as a Grim, also known as hellhounds in some mythologies. Now these aren't those soul devouring monsters, no. These creatures are known to viciously defend graveyards. If you try digging up a grave then they'll rip you to pieces. Quite literally to. But, on some occasions they can end up getting attached to someone and become their familiar. What this entails is that they will never leave their human's side until death. Sometimes the bond between a familiar Grim and their human partner can be strong enough to where the Grim will only defend their grave until the end of time. Let's just say Weiss is in very good hands. You people have been wonderful and I hope you keep reading about our adventures. Until next time. Goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, we're back! So a breakdown. We will be getting a ch. done per month at the least. So look forward to that. Not much else to say except that RWBY does not belong to me or DarkPrinceLucky. The show RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions.**

**"****Thanks" - Speech**

**"****_Thanks_****" - Mental Speech**

**Enjoy the Ch. everyone.**

**Chapter 4: The First Day**

"Will Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Pyrra Nikos please step forward," the headmaster called out in the middle of the ceremony. The new initiates were being made official students of Beacon Academy and were being honored by the staff and the older students. The headmaster continued, "The four of you collected the white rook pieces. So from now on you will be known as Team JNPR (Juniper), led by Mr. Jaune Arc," the headmaster declared. Jaune looked surprised as did Prince, who had wrote the blonde boy as a poor average joe who didn't belong in this school. "_Don't judge Prince. You know as well as I do that true strength isn't necessarily brute force_," Cleo said within Prince's mind. "_I know_," Prince replied, "_But I can't see him as leadership material_." "_We'll see, he could have some potential locked inside, ready to be unleashed_," Cleo said. As Prince mulled over what she had said the ceremony continued.

"Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Bellodona please step forward," the headmaster called, "The four of you acquired the white knight pieces, as such you will now be known as Team RWBY (Ruby), led by Ms. Ruby Rose." "_Not surprising_," Ebon thought within their mental connection. "_Ebon, are you saying that just because of your situation_," Maria teased. "_No. You saw how she took charge when she got serious. I'm just saying that she seems to be a natural front line leader_," Ebon defended. Maria looked at him with sheer indifference, "_Whatever you say 'passion hound'_." To Maria's delight, Ebon refused to say anything back while turning a slight shade of red in the face and looking away from her.

"Will Ebon Palemoon, Maria Aquarine, Cleo Nocturne, and Prince Regalia please step forward," the headmaster called. Though unbeknownst to the students in the room, he looked at the four of his now 'special students' with a critical eye, "_Well they at least were able to work with the others without incident, though they still need to explain the significance of that black dog that Ms. Schnee brought back with her. For now though, let's keep up appearances_." "The four of you collected the black queen pieces. From this point forth you will be known as Team PECM (Persimmon) and you will be led by Ms. Cleo Nocturne," the headmaster announced. "_Of course_," came the unified mental reply from Prince, Maria, and Ebon.

The rest of the night went on as normal with the students going to their respective dorms. When Team PECM reached their dorm Maria poked Ebon on the shoulder. "What," Ebon asked. Maria simply pointed toward the dorm room to their immediate right. Ebon followed her finger to see Team RWBY entering that very dorm-room. "_Fan-fricking-tastic_," Ebon thought as he realized that he probably wasn't going to get a decent amount of sleep tonight.

**The Next Day**

The sun rose brightly on the first day of Beacon classes. Most of which wouldn't be starting for another three hours. Prince sat on his bed looking at the wall. He didn't need sleep, so he spent the entirety of the previous night being bored while Cleo went off to do who knows what. "_So…I wonder how things are going to go today_," Prince thought. The sun didn't really effect him either. Well as long as he got plenty of blood in his system that is. For the past few years he had been attempting to sustain himself on animal blood alone. So far it worked with the unfortunate side effect that the sun sapped his strength if he did anything strenuous while underneath its unrelenting blaze. He knew that if he drank human or faunus blood that the sun wouldn't effect him at all, but for the past two years he refused to drink the blood of humans or faunus.

He heard some noise coming from his right. Ebon was beginning to wake up. Prince could hear Ebon's muscles loosening and his bones cracking slightly as he stretched. Maria remained fast asleep, practically dead to the world around her. "Morning," Prince said. "Ugh…yeah…sure. Where's Cleo," Ebon asked. "Not sure," Prince answered, "She left later last night and I haven't seen her sense. Said that she had something important to do." "Alright…so, you ready for our first day," Ebon asked. "Yeah, as soon as we get Maria up we should be good to go," Prince answered. "What about Cleo," Ebon asked. "You know her," Prince answered, "She's never late to anything."

**Grimm Studies**

Ebon, Prince, and Maria were among the first students in the class. They found some seats in the far back to the right of the classroom. After a few more students entered Cleo had teleported in already in her school uniform. "Good morning everyone," Cleo greeted. "Morning Cleo," they answered. "So, what did you have to do this morning," Ebon asked out of curiosity. Cleo simply waved off his question and answered, "Nothing really. Just some personal stuff. So how are you liking the uniforms?" "It's annoying but I can live with them I guess," Ebon answered. "You can take the wolf out of the wild but you can't take the wild out of the wolf I guess," Maria said under her breath.

Team RWBY had just entered the class right when the bell rang. The professor for the class was a plump man who looked like he was around sixty or so years of age. "Good morning class," the professor called, "My name is Professor Port and I will be your Grimm Studies Professor here at Beacon. Now to begin, how about I tell all of you a story about my earlier huntsman days." At first the class was slightly intrigued, but very quickly switched to boredom as the story carried on. It turned out that Professor Port was not that engaging of a story teller. Even to the monster quadruple he was pretty yawn inducing.

Ebon took the event of utter boredom to take a few quick glances at Ruby. She was currently drawing pictures of what looked like a humorous version of the professor. "_Shit, she's still too young. I wasn't supposed to find her this early. What if she rejects me or worse cuts me from her life entirely. Listen to what you're thinking though. You haven't so much as talked to her one-on-one yet and you are worrying about whether she'll run from you or not. In all honesty this is all Prince's fault,_" Ebon thought as he pulled his glance in Prince's direction, "_If he hadn't brought me along on his little 'adventure' then this would not have happened. True, I would have found her in a few years from now. But if anything happens between us or worse she gets together with someone else, it could create some very awkward problems._"

As Ebon was mulling over the thoughts that had been going through his head since yesterday, Weiss had begun quietly scolding Ruby for drawing the picture while the Professor was talking. After about twenty more sleep inducing minutes, Professor Port finally finished his story, "And that is how I single handedly took on and defeated an entire pack of Beowolves single handedly with my bare hands." Professor Port looked around the room at his students. The only reaction he seemed to get was a yawning sound from the little black dog sitting on Ms. Schnee's desk.

"Ms. Schnee, who is that small dog," Port asked. "Oh, we found him in the Emerald Forest during the initiation sir. I didn't think that it would be okay to leave him in the dorm unattended. Sorry if it is a problem sir," Weiss answered. "Oh no, I was just curious. Now would anyone like to test their metal against a live creature of darkness," Port asked the class. "_Creature of darkness my ass,_" Prince thought in slight humor. Cleo caught his recent thought as she lifted Prince's arm in the air. "Excellent Mr. Regalia, please gear up and come down here for your challenge," Professor Port said jovially. Prince looked at Cleo with an annoyed look, "_Really,_" he thought toward her. All he got was an innocent smile in response.

After Prince got ready and took his position in front of the class, Professor Port spoke with enthusiasm, "Now are you ready for your challenge?" "Wait, aren't you supposed to teach us about these creatures before live exercises," Prince asked, remembering what the lesson plan for the year had stated. "Oh that," Professor Port replied dismissively, "Glynda believes that's what I should do. But honestly, I believe in learning on the job." With that said, the professor opened the cage where a boarbatusk spun toward Prince at high speed.

Prince quickly evaded the boar Grimm by flying into the air. As it rolls past it slams into the wall. Prince lands behind it, pointing his newly summoned rapier towards the beast. The boarbatusk turns around and charges at Prince again. Prince simply glides around the boar with astounding grace, seemingly toying with the creature. As the Grimm charges at him a third time, Prince moves slightly out of the way. Raising his left wing just past the boar's head he cries aloud, "Ole!" gaining some laughter from the crowd. As the beast charges him again, Prince takes a deep breath and focuses on the creature. He moves with a speed that almost rivals Ruby and strikes with precision at a crack in the boarbatusk's face plate, killing it instantly.

Professor Port addressed the class, "Now that was some good hunting, but Mr. Regalia, please keep the antics to a minimum in the future for your safety and the safety of those around you." "Understood sir, just wanted to have a little fun," Prince answered as he took a bow and allowed his rapier to return into the shadows. Prince flies up and lands next to his team, sitting down to pay attention to the rest of the lesson. As the professor was about to speak the bell rang, "Ah, well that seems to be all of the time that we have today everyone. Please read through ch. 1 of _How to Anatomies and Anomalies of Grimm_ and give me a written summary of the chapter. Have a great rest of the day."

**History Of Remnant**

"Now students, let us turn to a different topic and talk about the great war," said a very energetic green haired man with oval glasses. Currently he was zipping around from place to place as fast if not faster than Ruby. "Can anyone tell me what the war was actually all about," he said as he continued on with the lesson.

While the class was going on, Cleo and Prince looked on with uninterested expressions, "_We lived through all of this shit. I'd honestly not live through that hell again,_" said Prince in a mental link with Cleo. "_I know, so let's instead talk about what we are going to do with the Grim currently under Weiss's desk_," Cleo said. "_Honestly as long as we keep an eye on it, I don't think we need to try to separate the two of them_," Prince responded. Cleo interjected, "_That may be the case for now, but it's a puppy at the moment. There's no telling what could happen in the future when it is fully grown._" "_I get that, but for right now we don't want to escalate the problem. We don't know what Weiss will do if we take him away, even if they may not be fully bonded yet, and we have no idea what it will do either. So for now I say we leave it well enough alone and keep an eye on the situation_," Prince responded.

"Now students I want you to wright me a ten page paper describing the Great War and its impact on Remnant as a whole," the Professor said as he concluded the lesson, "I want it on my desk by the beginning of next month. Have a great rest of the day children." This was preceded by many groans as the students left the class for their lunch period.

**Cafeteria**

The cafeteria was ablaze with activity. Students were busy getting food to re-energize themselves for the day. "So, how do you like our little adventure so far," Prince asked as he sat down with a lightly made tray of food. "Sure, if you don't mind the classes, it's not bad I guess," Ebon responded, "By the way. You going to eat any of that?" "Knock yourself out," Prince said.

"Oh, that hurts," they heard someone cry out. Across the cafeteria they saw the boy named Cardin pulling on the ears of a rabbit faunus girl. "I'll be right back," Maria said under her breath as she got and started making her way towards Cardin and his team. Cleo walks up with a tray full of food, "Is she about to do what I think she is about to do?" "She's about to do what we think she's about to do," Ebon and Prince said in unison. "By the way, you going to eat that," Ebon asked Cleo. "Knock yourself out," Cleo responded as she handed him her tray.

"Excuse me," Maria asked as she tapped Cardin on the shoulder. "What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy," Cardin questioned as he continue to torment the rabbit faunus. "I do understand that I'm interrupting your fun but," Maria stated as she grabbed Cardin's wrist and wrenched it away from the faunus's ears. "Ow," Cardin cried as he felt his wrist being squeezed as if it were a stress toy. "Now if you don't mind," Maria said as she pulls Cardin away and tosses him into his team. She walks up to the faunus girl and dusts her off saying, "Now go on now darling, I'll handle everything from here." Velvet, slightly confused, kept looking back as she walked away back to her destination.

Cardin gets up with the support of his team, "Oh, so you want some now too. Well then, I'm going to enjoy this." Maria stared at Team CRDL with deadly intent. Before a fight could break out however, Cleo teleported between Maria and Cardin's team. "Alright that's enough. We are all students of Beacon Academy and are all on equal footing. Maria return to our table and the next time you bully anyone Cardin, I won't stop my teammates from tearing you a new one," Cleo declared as she asserted herself between them.

Cardin stared at her with a look of arrogance, "Hah, if a bunch of weaklings could take me on in a fight." Back at Team PECM's table, Cardin could hear Ebon and Prince snickering at his declaration. "Our next class is combat training, so we can test out your chances of victory there. See you around Cardin. Maria, let's go, we're going to be late for class," Cleo ordered. "Right behind you Cleo," Maria responded. The rest of Team PECM left for Combat Class, leaving a cafeteria full of shocked students in their wake.

**Combat Class**

The students were waiting for their instructor and were talking amongst themselves. "Well…I feel bad for whoever goes up against me," Ebon said as he stretched in his seat. "Calm down Ebon," Cleo ordered, "You can't go all out or someone might get suspicious." "Or accidentally kill someone," Maria said under her breath.

"Hi guys. How are you doing," Ruby said after dashing to their location. The rest of Team RWBY caught up and sit behind Team PECM. Ebon goes stiff as a board after Ruby's greeting from right behind him. "And once again he shows just how bad he is with the opposite sex," Maria teased. "Uhhhh, what do you mean," Ruby asked. "Don't worry about it red. Trust me, you'll figure it out one day," Prince responded. Ebon shakes his head and glares at Maria and Prince, while they simply smile back to him.

Team JNPR sits beside Team RWBY and Jaune greets them, "Hey guys." "Hello everyone. Are you ready for our first combat lesson," Ruby asked. "I'm just ready to break some legs," Nora answered, drawing a sigh from Ren. "Well she sounds ready to go," Prince stated with a smile on his face. "I think we're all in that state right now. First time to make a good impression on the rest of our class," Maria said as she grinned.

An older woman with blonde hair and glasses entered the arena below the students and began to address them, "Hello everyone. My name is Professor Goodwitch and I will be your combat instructor this year." She spoke with such an air of authority, Team PECM felt slightly intimidated. "Now we will start the first class with a series of randomized matches so that I can see what all of you can do," Glynda continued, "Our first match up will be, Prince Regalia and Jaune Arc."

Prince's excitement soon vanished when he found out that he was first. "Ah crap, but oh well, I'll see you down there in the ring," Prince said as he stood up and pat Jaune on the back before jumping into the air and floating down onto the arena, he stood there simply popping his joints as he waited for Jaune who slowly approached with his sword and shield in hand.

"Hey Prince, you're not gonna go too hard on me, right," Jaune asked in a joking tone as he got into a fighting stance, thinking that since they were at least somewhat friends they would just take this semi easy. Prince gave him a look of 'I'm so sorry' before spreading his wings wide and staring down at Jaune with a look of killer intent, "Jaune, I don't like doing this, but I don't wanna hurt you."

Jaune felt a cold, oppressive wave shoot out from Prince and as the darkness pulsated, Prince reached into the darkness and pulled out a rapier from its depths. The wave fell over everyone in the crowd and his team of fellow monsters knew what he was doing. "_Prince is flexing again_," Cleo said in an exasperated voice to the other two in their minds. Maria and Ebon had the same look as they agreed with her silently as they continued to watch the match.

While a few of the students actively looked a little terrified at this sight, teams RWBY and NPR were mostly in awe at what Prince was doing. The sad part was, Prince's opponent was one of those who were growing afraid. After a swift gesture of his sword, Prince aimed it directly at Jaune with his piercing red eyes, as if he was staring deep into Jaune's soul ready to skewer it.

"I surrender," Jaune shouted holding his arms in-front of his body in an attempt to Prince trying to stop him. Prince then lowered his sword and let out a sigh of relief as he put his blade away, the air began to go back to normal as he did so. He then smiled at the blonde boy before walking over to him and patting him on the shoulder. "Sorry again man, like I said, I don't care for doing that," Prince apologized before jumping back up to the stands and gently floating down beside his team.

"Well, quite the performance Mr. Regalia. But next time try not to terrify your fellow students," the Professor instructed. "Understood," Prince responded. The rest of Team JNPR attempted to console their leader as he tried to stay as far away as he could from Prince.

"Next will be Mr. Palemoon and Mr. Winchester," Goodwitch said. Ebon vaulted over the railing and waited on the left side of the arena while Cardin went to the locker room to change into his gear. "Are you not going to get your equipment," Goodwitch asked. "Don't need any," Ebon responded, "I fight purely hand-to-hand. It doesn't really matter what I'm wearing." "Well then, that will make things easier for me to win," Cardin arrogantly proclaimed as he entered the arena. He wore a steel set of heavy armor with the symbol of an eagle on the chest plate and wielded a single mace in his right hand.

"If you are both ready, then you may begin," the Professor stated. Ebon moved on the word 'begin' and advanced on Cardin faster than he could blink. Ebon placed four well aimed punches into Cardin's chest. The final blow caused a cracking sound that was audible to the entire class. "That's enough, the winner is Mr. Palemoon," Professor Goodwitch proclaimed.

Cardin laid on his side gripping at his chest. Teams RWBY and JNPR looked at the screen and saw that Cardin's aura was non-existent. "That was fast," said Pyrra as she looked at Cardin lying on the floor. "Guy sometimes forgets that his semblance is incredible strength," Prince said, "Though I haven't seen him go into someone like that in a long time." Ebon made his way out of the arena and back into the stands. "Why did you go in on him like that," Cleo asked as she mentally reprimanded him. "I don't like bullies," Ebon answered while ignoring the mental assault as best as he could, "thought that would teach him a lesson on why it's not a good idea to harass anyone he doesn't like." Professor Goodwitch addressed the class, "Since I have to get Mr. Winchester to the infirmary, class is over for the day. Have a great rest of the afternoon everyone."

**Hello guys. Hope that you enjoyed the Ch. This took literally all month to complete. Like I said before, me and DarkPrinceLucky are working to complete a ch. a month at least. Thank you for everyone who followed this story and continue to show your support. Please do not forget to Comment and let us know how you like the story. You guys have a wonderful life and we'll see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, sorry for the late upload. Life took priority for both of us. We do plan on getting one ch. a month, just this month was stressful. As always we do not own RWBY. That honor goes to Rooster Teeth Productions.**

**"****Speaking"**

**"****_Thinking_****"**

**Enjoy the next Ch. guys!**

**Chapter 5: Full Moon Terror**

"What the hell were you thinking," Cleo yelled as Team PECM returned to their dorm room. "I told you, I thought that it would teach him a lesson. I'm sorry if I miscalculated how many punches it would take to deplete his aura," Ebon explained as he jumped backwards on to his bed. "You could have killed him. You're lucky that it was only a few cracked ribs," Cleo exclaimed. "A few is putting it mildly, his right ribcage was completely shattered," Prince said as he leaned against the wall.

"Well at least no one was suspicious," Maria said as she tried to defuse the situation, "Good thing we told everyone that Ebon's semblance was incredible strength." "Yeah, so no harm no foul," Ebon said, "So let's just drop it and get some sleep." "Huh," Cleo exhaled, "Alright, Prince, I need you to apologize to Team JNPR tomorrow. What you did was honestly uncalled for." "Okay, I only did it because I didn't want to hurt him. But I can see where I may have damaged him mentally," Prince acknowledged. "Alright, well, goodnight everyone," Maria said. "Night," said Ebon. "You guys sleep well," Cleo said. "Night everybody. See you guys in the morning," Prince said.

**Three Weeks Later**

"Hey I said I was sorry for the 3,678th time," Prince pleaded to Pyrra as they were making their way to history class. "I know, but Jaune is still terrified of you. We understand that it was your semblance, but we need some time to get Jaune back to his old self. Just give us that time and space okay," Pyrra said as she hurried away to meet up with her team. "Ugh, why are humans so hard to understand," Prince said under his breath.

He made his way across campus to meet up with the rest of his team in history class. "_Okay, just explain the whole thing to Cleo that you have apologized for three weeks straight and that they are not ready to accept it right now. Yeah, that'll work,_" Prince thought to himself. He passed multiple students who paid him no mind. Before long he found himself sitting down next to Cleo. "So how did it go this time," she asked. "Another 'not at this time' answer. Man I now wish that I had fought with him minimally. I hate being ignored," Prince answered.

"Hello class," the green haired professor known as Oobleck addressed, "Today we will be going over the major founding of the four kingdoms." Prince and Cleo seemed uncaring as they did every time that they were in this class. "Now who can tell me how Vale was founded in order to start us off," Oobleck asked the class. "After many conflicts with wild bandits and other tribal people," Pyrra began to explain, "the Pendrake family, who resided in a castle in the mountains and were lords of this region, decided to unify both the people they fought with and those that they fought against. After many conflicts; unification was finally achieved." "And that is how the precursor to the current Kingdom of Vale was created," Oobleck finished, "Well done Ms. Nikos."

"Now that we have covered Vale, how about Mistral," Oobleck asked the class, "Can anyone tell me about Mistral's history?" "The Kingdom of Mistral was originally three Kingdoms that clashed with each other," Ren answered, "Their rulers grew ambitious and started clashing with each other more and more. They were known as the Sien, Zhou, and Wen. In the end the conflicts caused the destruction of all three kingdoms. There was chaos, until a man named Aleidran Sima, united the people and founded the kingdom of Mistral." "Well done Mr. Ren, these three kingdoms were in perpetual war. It is said in legend that Aleidran Sima had used knowledge unknown to him in order to bring about their final downfall and found modern Mistral. Which is of course impossible for him to know knowledge that he would not be able to get ahold of in a million years," Oobleck said to the class.

"Now, who can tell me about the founding of Mantle and why it has such a dark history on Remnant," the professor asked. Weiss raised her hand and began to answer eloquently, "Mantle's original founding began with the conquering of multiple smaller civilizations all throughout the continent. The man that led this wave of domination was the vile warlord, Vladof Lazurus, a merciless man who seemed to be unable to die due to his masterful spearmanship. He would either dominate through political control or through complete annihilation, along with the horrible showcase of public executions to pressure the citizens into following him. Later, after he established his kingdom of Empusia, an unknown assassin finally claimed his life and placed a benevolent regent in power. The regent, Richard van Hellsing, renamed the kingdom Mantle." "_Lucky for my current family and everyone they knew at the time, he was the only one found by that "unknown" assassin. Lucky for that assassin, grandfather had found that damn spear," _Prince thought as he half paid attention to the class.

"Now, since we have such diligent students, I will handle the explanation of the final kingdom of Vaccuo. This kingdom is the youngest of the four kingdoms; however, its development stems from knowledge of the ancient past that was sought after in a much more modern time. Though while searching for that ancient knowledge of civilizations past in the middle of the vast desert continent, a massive oasis was discovered in which the researchers decided to settle down and create a home for themselves," Oobleck explained to the class, "Ultimately this was a peaceful existence until the other kingdoms, namely Mantle's predecessor Empusia, discovered through espionage this massive wealth of knowledge of ancient power, at least that's what they perceived it to be at the time, to invade and seek domination and this knowledge. Of course Lazarus ended up conquering Vaccuo, but after his assassination, the old regent turned King Hellsing gave the people of Vaccuo their land back. Sadly the damage was done, and the once beautiful oasis had been dominated and industrialized, turning into a closer picture of what we see today."

Class continued on for a few more minutes longer before the bell finally let out for the end of the day, the four monsters decided to turn it in early due to a specific problem that one of them had that night. "Full moon out tonight, I gotta be as far away as possible from campus tonight", Ebon spoke out once they got back to their dorm room. "Well as long as you head deep enough into the Emerald Forest you should be safe for all the other students," Maria began "then all the three of us have to do is to make sure nobody actually heads that way and gets there heads ripped off by a wild werewolf." Prince then spoke as he approached the window "And I still gotta make sure team JNPR finally gets over what I did, but today isn't the day for that. So I'm just gonna go out and get a meal in the forest before Ebon decides to head out, so I'll catch you girls later, and Ebon tomorrow" and with that Prince left out the window and flew at high speed into the forest to find his next meal.

A few hours later Prince was walking back onto the campus with a big smile on his face, full for a good few more days, and with a stag he caught, possibly a few weeks. "_Well now that that's out the way, all I gotta do is…_", his outward thought suddenly stopped as he saw team JNPR heading the way of the forest. "Now what are they up to?", he said to himself again as he quickly approached. "Hey guys, if you don't mind me asking, why are the four of you heading out to the forest this late? It's almost dark out", Prince asked. Jaune kinda hid from Prince as Pyrrha spoke up, "A late night training session. We aren't heading deep, just far enough in to find a few weaker Grimm, something that may help Jaune gain back his confidence." Prince nodded along and listened while internally trying to concoct a lie or reason for them not to go deeper into the forest.

Prince was about to retort before a familiar voice was heard behind him in a reprimanding tone, "Mr. Regalia, the four of them have permission to be out tonight from me. You do not, please return to your dorm immediately," Glinda had said as she closed the distance on the group. "Just concerned about them Miss Goodwitch, I am partially the reason why they are even doing this any way," Prince said with an embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of his head before waving bye to the team and hurrying off.

Once he was completely out of eyesight of the teacher and the four students, he used his magic to warp back into the monsters dorm room, to the surprise of Maria and the disdain of Cleo, who spoke as soon as he was back in the room, "What happened to laying low?" "Nobody saw, but we got bigger problems, JNPR is about to head into the Emerald Forest," Prince exclaimed. Maria and Cleo jolted up with looks of shock and slight worry. "You didn't try to stop them," Maria exclaimed at Prince. "I did. But Glenda stopped me and said that she was the one that allowed them to go. I can't argue with a teacher right now, especially if we want to keep our cover. The best thing for us to do is to head out after them and either draw Ebon away or to distract them from going anywhere near them," Prince explained. Cleo and Maria looked at each other and nodded. "Me and Maria will try talking with them. You try to distract Ebon," Cleo said to Prince, who responded with a nod and warped them to the forest quickly.

**Later in the Emerald Forest**

Team JNPR started to head back to the landing site with heavy breaths between each other and a soft laugh. Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and now the recovered Juane all started making small talk when all of the sudden a sharp and deep howl was heard from the distance. "What was that," Juane asked with a sudden jolt and began to shake and quickly looked around. "Probably just another Beowolf just looking to get ripped apart," Nora said with her usual smirk and sadistic tone. "That wasn't a Beowolf Norah," Ren said while frozen to the spot. At this point the four students were in a circle and looking around to pinpoint the direction of the menacing howl. Again the howl was heard and drawing closer and closer. "Everyone be ready," Pyrrha yelled as she took a defensive stance, soon followed by the other three. They waited for what seemed like hours but in reality, it was only seconds.

Suddenly a black streak bolted from the darkness and dashed towards the group at a lightning pace, and it wasn't long before all four were over powered. Laying on the ground the four of them watched as this form, now clearly visible as some kind of large, wolf like creature stalked around them as if it was deciding which to pounce upon and devour first. Suddenly, the creature lunged at the group again and the four students braced for the fury of the monster. "Get down," a familiar voice was heard as they felt wind rush by their heads and the creature was sent flying back into the brush. There before them stood Prince, wings wide, rapier in hand, and smiling. "Sorry Ebon, but friends and acquaintances aren't on the menu tonight," he shouted before dashing into the brush after him.

Soon after, Cleo and Maria appeared near the downed team JNPR as Maria spoke, "Is everyone ok?" All of team JNPR were shaking as they stood up, and Nora was the first to speak, "Prince just called that…thing Ebon! What the hell does he mean Ebon!?" Just then a loud crashing sound could be heard as a tree fell, and soon a howl was heard from what seemed like miles away and Prince returned. "Lets go, he's quicker than he looks," Prince urged. And with that a black vortex that emanated from Prince immediately swirled around everyone, and as soon as it appeared, it vanished. With that, the seven of them were just off campus, mere meters from the dorms.

"Cleo, before it gets too long winded," Prince said looking at her, and with a nod she touched Ren's head and he fainted there on the spot. The other members of team JNPR jumped back and reeled. "What the hell are you doing," Pyrrha exclaimed before readying her weapon. "Simply making sure that what goes bump in the night, stays in the night Pyrrha, and trust me, we wish it hadn't come to this," Cleo said before seemingly gliding over to Nora and doing the same that she did to Ren to her. Jaune started to physically shake and panic, with Pyrrha not far from doing the same internally. However, she manage to fight back her fears and lunge towards Cleo. Her attack was mere inches from her intended target when Maria struck out, disarming her with speed that was as inhuman as the wolf creature before. Pyrrha stared at Maria, her eyes widening as she saw serpentine ones staring back. That was the last thing she saw before everything went black as Cleo repeated the same motions with her.

Jaune started backing away, not realizing he was backing right into Prince who caught him by the shoulder, "Honestly, I wish we didn't had to do this," Prince apologized. Prince then turned Jaune to face him, his red eyes seemed to glow, staring into Jaune's with a cold glare. "What the fuck are you guys," Jaune barely got out before he felt completely limp and everything went hazy. The last thing he heard from Prince, his eyes still glowing and holding its gaze was, "The things that make up your nightmares Jaune. But the good news is you won't remember this one; and now, me and you will always get along." And with a smile being the last thing he saw, Jaune's world faded to black.

**Intense right? Sorry if this scared some people. Nobody died, not yet anyway. Any who, hope you guys enjoyed the backstory section and the splash of semi-horror. Don't worry, there's more of that to come in the future. Hope you guys enjoy the rest of July. Until next time!**


End file.
